


Hydrophobia

by Herokittykat



Series: High Boom drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute gay guys, Its Junkrat, Junkrat is a tol transboy, M/M, Trans Character, hydrophobia, transmale character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herokittykat/pseuds/Herokittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree owes Roadhog a favour for saving his ass on the last mission. The favour? Giving a Hydrophobic Junkrat a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, yay! This one is also based on a little prompt I got on my blog!  
> A thing to note is that I hope I wrote Junkrat's hydrophobia correct. I personally don't have that fear, so I just kinda wrote it similar to how I experience my Pyrophobia. Please tell me if I got anything wrong!!  
> Also, Trans!Junkrat is my favourite thing! So yeah, the baby is Trans in this. It's not really major, just a thing that's relevant.

Jesse sipped his coffee, inhaling the bitter scent of the brew. The base was mainly quiet aside from the small chatter that came from the kitchen. McCree leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs and wobbling only slightly. His eyes were closed as his cigar sat unlit between his lips. His eyes opened up as he heard heavy footsteps near him.

“Howdy, Roadhog,” McCree greeted adjusting his hat so he could see the taller man better. 

Roadhog huffed, looking down at McCree “Remember… how I saved your ass…?” the biker’s voice was deep and raspy as he spoke, his mask unmoving and expressionless. 

“Ah yeah, how would I forget?” McCree nodded, remembering what happened on the battlefield. He had been so absorbed in what he was doing, he hadn't noticed the explosives that he had strayed too close to. If it wasn't for Roadhog yanking him back with his hook, the cowboy would probably be walking with a new bionic leg if he was lucky. “I owe ya a favour for that don't I. What is it, partner? Think uh somethin?”

The biker nodded, “Jamison… bath.”

With two words, Jesse lost his balance, chair tumbling backwards and his head hitting the floor. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Roadhog with disbelief, “Ya want me to give Junkrat a BATH? The kid hates water! How do you expect me to get him into the bath, much less the actual bathroom!” 

“You figure it out,” Roadhog huffed and turned around, leaving McCree still lying on the floor in disbelief. 

Jesse sighed, getting himself off the floor and putting his hat back on. “How in the living hell am I supposed to give Junkrat a bath!” As long as McCree had known the junker, he had never seen him without a mess of soot on his face unless McCree had rubbed some of it off on his own. “Better get it over with than procrastinate…” he grumbled, leaving to make sure the bathroom was empty.

 

As McCree made his way over to the bathroom, he spotted D.Va making her way towards the room with pink towels in her arms. “Ey, Hana? Could ya maybe wait a bit for the showers?” His voice was kind of shaky, embarrassment showing through. 

She let out a little chuckle, “Well sure, why though. You gotta take a massive dump or something?”

“Tch, I wish it was just that…” McCree grumbled, scratching at the back of his neck, “Ya know how I owed Roadhog a favor?”

“Yeah, because he kept you from getting blown to bits.”

“Yeah.. Well now I have to somehow give Jamie a bath…” He let out a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging.

“Give Junkrat? JUNKRAT?! A bath!”  At that, the girl burst open with laughter, dropping her towels and clutching her stomach, “How are you going to manage THAT?!”

“I don't know okay? And it ain't that funny!” McCree’s voice was a mix between uneasy, embarrassed, and worried.

D.Va took a moment to collect herself, wiping a delicate hand uner her eyes as she settled down. “Come on Jesse, if anyone can do it it's definitely you. You know him best, heck you might know him better than Roadie!” The girl clapped a hand onto McCree’s shoulder, “I think I saw him hanging around Tracer earlier. Showing him her pulse bombs or something.” Hana leaned down to collect her towels, smiling at McCree over her shoulder, “Go get him cowboy!” and with that, she headed back towards her room.  
  


McCree made his way over to tracer’s room, hoping that D.Va was right and the junker would still be there. 

“Thanks Tracer!” an australian called over his shoulder. “Oh, Hey McCree!” Junkrat greeted, waving at the gunslinger ahead of him. 

McCree sighed in relief that he wouldn't need to pull Junkrat away from anything to do this. “Howdy partner, just the guy I was lookin’ for. Can I show ya somethin, Jamie?”

The junker’s eyes widened, “Oh yeah sure! What is it, mate?” Junkrat quickly moved to McCree’s side, grinning brightly and taking the other’s hand in his own. 

“Ah, it's nothin’ much. Come on,” McCree didn't meet the taller’s eye, looking down at their entwined hands instead.

Junkrat was silent for a moment, before his hand clutched McCree’s tighter. “Ah… McCree…. Is it just me or are we headin’ towards the bathroom….”

He sighed, looking up at the junker, “Yeah, we are… “

Junkrat let go of McCree’s hand, looking down at him, “Are ya…” he seemed to realise what what going on, “Oh no. No no no no NO. I am NOT, taking a bath!”

“Jamie… Please don't make this hard for the both of us,” Jesse asked, taking the junker’s hand back in his own. 

“Uh UH. Nope! I’m not going to,” he tried to pull his hand away, but Jesse’s grip was firm, “Come on you know I hate water! Jesse, please don't do this.”  The junker leaned back away from McCree, fear filling his eyes. 

“Come on, partner. It's not that bad. Everyone else takes baths and showers,” McCree’s voice was soft and comforting.

As the two got closer to the room, Junkrat only recoiled harder. “Jesse… Don't…” He seemed to shake like a shivering dog, eyes tearing up a bit, “I thought you cared about me…” 

McCree’s arm instantly went slack as he let out a defeated sigh and pulled the tall junker into a hug. “I do care about ya. I just want to help ya get over this fear. I love ya, sweetie. Come on. I’ll be right by your side the entire time.”

“Really?” Jamison asked, looking down at the shorter cowboy.

“I’ll be there the entire time.” McCree leaned up and gave the austrailian a peck on the chin. 

“.... okay, I’ll do it.” 

“That's the spirit, pumpkin,” Jesse offered him a smile and took his hand. 

It took the two a couple minutes to get Junkrat’s arm and leg off, the two having a bit of trouble getting the junker’s pogostick of a leg off the socket. It didn't take long after that for Junkrat to strip down to his boxers, which he refused to take off (McCree understanding completely).  After Jamison was ready, McCree helped the blond hop over to the already full tub. Junkrat took a deep breath before placing his stub leg in the water, recoiling immediately and almost knocking both himself and McCree to the floor. 

“It's alright, Jamie. Nothin' to be afraid of, see?” he stuck his fingers in the water, wiggling them around a bit, “completely harmless.”

Junkrat was still on edge, easing away from the water, “I’m uh… I’m not sure ‘bout this anymore…”

Jesse let out a sigh, sitting Junkrat down on the toilet seat. He then proceeded to take off his shirt, jeans, hat, and arm and then step into the water. “It's alright,” he soothed, sticking out his hand for the other to take hold of. 

Taking another deep breath, Jamison took his hand, awkwardly hopping towards McCree and then steadying himself by wrapping his arm around the other’s torso. 

“Easy does it.”

Junkrat sat on the edge of the tub, McCree kneeling down in the water to help him in. When Junkrat placed his foot in the tub this time, he only winced backwards, hand around McCree shaking.

McCree then eased the rest of the junker into the water, talking in a quiet soothing voice the entire time. Once the junker was down, McCree gave him an honest smile. “Now that wasn't so hard was it?”

The junker looked down at the water and then up to his boyfriend, a wide smile spreading on his face. “I did it. I did it! We did it!” Junkrat smiled brightly, laughs beginning to bubble out his mouth. 

Jesse chuckled, ruffling Junkrat’s hair. “C’mon, let's get ya washed up.” 

Once Junkrat got into the tub, it wasn't too hard for Jesse to wash him. McCree hummed quietly as he scrubbed the other’s blond hair, and Jamison kept moving his head to try to get a better look at McCree while he hummed.

As McCree washed the black soot off of the junker’s chest, his eyes caught on the junkers long, faded scars that lay beneath his pecks. They weren't completely obvious, but whenever Jesse saw them, he was curious. One day, before the two even started dating, he had asked about it.

 

_ “Had to get somethin off my chest when I was younger,” Jamison stated very “matter of fact”-ly. When McCree gave him a confused look, the junker shrugged, “I just wasn't born a guy.”  _

_ That's when it clicked for him, “Oh, so you’re trans.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “... Alright” _

 

And the two never really mentioned it after that. It never really changed anything for McCree. Junkrat was still the explosive loving junker he always knew. Jesse simply smiled and continued, Jamie resting his chin on the cowboy’s head.   
  


The harder part was washing his face. Junkrat scrunched his eyes closed as McCree rubbed a soapy rag against his skin. He had to constantly dip it into the water to clean it off, each time a cloud of grey-black soot spread through the water. 

McCree stopped for a moment to admire the junker’s face. Across his cheeks and nose were tiny little freckles that had been previously covered by dark ash. 

Junkrat opened his eyes when he noticed that McCree had stopped washing his face. “Are ya done?”

“Heh, not yet. You’ve just got really cute freckles,” McCree had a large, genuine smile on his face, that only got bigger when Junkrat’s cheeks turned red.

The junker flushed, and splashed some water onto Jesse, chuckling. “Well, you’ve got an attractive face!” Junkrat had a look on his face like he was supposed to be angry, but he was smiling and chuckling. He lowered his forehead down to touch Jesse’s, their noses gently brushing together. The australian leaned down and planted a kiss on McCree’s lips, a wide smile plastered on his face. “Love ya McCree.”

McCree returned it, “Love you too, Jamie.”   
  
  


After that, the two were done rather quickly. Jesse slipping as he got out of the tub, causing both him and Jamison to fall onto the floor in an odd tangle of five limbs. McCree helped Jamison get his arm and leg back on, the junker extremely glad to be able to stand on his own now (not that he minded leaning onto the cowboy for support). 

When the two left the bathroom, hand in hand, Mcree saw Roadhog giving him a thumbs up. That sly bastard….. Not like he minded though. 

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh, Sorry if the pacing was kinda weird in this. I had a bit of trouble moving it along towards the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless
> 
> Also, McCree has a bit of a habit in almost getting himself blown up.


End file.
